Warrior Name Contest!
by It's a maze of jaffas
Summary: Enter a name and be in the draw to win a plushie if your name gets picked:
1. Contest 1

Hi Everyone! I'm starting a Warrior's Name Contest:) All you have to do is send in some names that match the guidelines and criteria, and I'll judge them for which one I thinks' the best! Enter and if you win, you'll receive a plushie!

**Contest One**

In this contest, the theme is **The Ocean**.

*Your name's can be anything to do with the ocean, as long as they are warrior names. E.g. Sandshadow, Pelicanflight etc;

*I will accept "Ocean" in a name, even though the warriors call it the "Sun-drown place". –This includes other synonyms for "Ocean" too.

*If a name is entered twice, the first entry will be counted, the second disqualified.

*No more than 5 names please.

*There will be 5 places you can win (1st-5th)

Have fun and I'll try to update this daily or when I get enough entries:)

~Jaffa Maze


	2. Contest 2 & Previous Winners

**The Winners of Contest One :) **

1st Place goes Wavedancer_by Anon Y. Mous!_ to You win a Bluestar plushie!

2nd Place goes to Bayfire by_ Kem'Ajiana_!You win a Whitestorm plushie!

3rd Place goes to Reefheart by _Cloverdapple_! You win Leopardstar plushie!

4th Place goes to Sandspeckle by _Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen_! You win a Lionheart plushie!

5th Place goes to Blueripple by _Konsui's little brother_! You win a Yellowfang plushie!

Honourable mentions…

Sandyflame by _xxShadowheartxx_

Krestelheart by _Kiddelagar_

Palmbreeze by _Konsui's Little Brother_

Waveshadow by _Joker of Hell_

CoralLeaf & Rippleblaze by _Cloverdapple_

Shellheart by _Wildstar of Windclan_

All of the names sent in could have won, but I had to choose only 5! Well done to all those who won a place, or were mentioned. For those who weren't, good luck for next time!

**Contest Two**

In this Contest, you must enter a name for a Clan and their leader :)

Rules: (For the Clan-Name)

*They have to be names that the warrior cats would know (No Truckclan or Houseclan etc.)

*No more than 2 entries per person.

*First come, first serve if the names are doubled.

*Try to fit the clan's description, or please explain if it's not obvious why you chose that name.

Clan Description:

?clan lives in a ship-wreck off the coast of a small tropical island. They are excellent swimmers, and can stay afloat in even the biggest storms. They are oblivious of life away from their island, and only see glimpses of boats every now and then. They believe the deceased become a grain of sand, and so their ancestors hold them up quite literally. Any "Legends" of previously great cats become "Gods", and are worshipped. E.g, Firestar might 'become' the sun after death, and every moon they would worship the sun.

?clan's prey consists of fish, octopi, crabs and the occasional gull. They are very wary of whale carcasses and will keep clear of them at all costs. Live whales are treated like Gods too. Their predators include sharks, stingrays, Rockfish and Tsunamis or large waves. Their pelt is thick and 'hard' on the outside, and contains an oil that keeps their 'inner-fur' dry and warm. It also protects them from jellyfish.

Rules: (For the leader)

*The name must end with "-shell", like Thunderclan's leader end's with "-star".

*The name must be something that ?clan would know (They do not know what a fox or badger is, but they do know what a shark or reef is).

*The name must fit the description of the leader.

*First come, first serve if a name is doubled.

*No more than 2 entries per person.

Leader Description:

?shell is a beautiful blue she-cat with lighter blue and gold flecks. Her front left paw is a pale gold colour, as is the tips of her ears. She has a slender build and a long tail. Her eyes are a brilliant gold, with the edges being a sapphire blue. Her mate's name is Distantlight, and they have 2 kits: Sandkit & Seakit.

?shell is a quick-thinking leader, and a natural one. She likes to be just, and is hurt when she is betrayed by someone she thought she knew. She believes strongly in their ancestors, and is the first to worship them every moon. She was found as a kit, half-drowned and unconcious on the shore. The faithful medicine cat, Oceanleaf, saved her and brought her up. Her origin is unknown.

And so that's it! If you're confused, I've done a demo below.

Clan: Islandclan (Because they live on an island)

Leader: Sandshell (Because she is tipped with gold)

I've probably just done two contests in one but oh well :) I might do a story on this clan if I get time, so I'll tell you all if I do. If you permit me, I'll use the winners as actual cats too :)

Have fun and when I get enough reviews I'll post the winners! There'll be separate awards for both clan-name and leader-name if you're wondering :)

~Jaffa Maze


	3. Contest 3 & Previous Winners

**Winners of Contest Two :)**

_*Please note that if you put "-star" at the end of the leader's name, I have changed it to "-shell"._

Leader Name Awards…

1st place: Dappledshell by _Kem'Ajiana_! You win a Spottedleaf plushie!

2nd place: Burningshell by _Starwhisker of Thunderclan_! You win a Featherwhisker plushie!

3rd place: Sandyshell by _xxShadowheartxx_! You win a Mousefur plushie!

Honourable Mentions _(They were good names, just not right for that leader:)_

Jaggedshell by _Shimmertail_ (I will use your idea as the leader of 'A' clan—see below)

Coralshell & Moonshell by _Rabbitygoodness _(I will use Moonshell as the leader of 'B' clan—see below)

Seashell by _icefire24_

Clan Name Awards…

1st place: Reefclan by _MyrtleFalls_! You win a Ferncloud plushie

2nd place: Coralclan by _Cloverdapple_! You win a Ravenpaw plushie

3rd place: Rippleclan by _Sky Fireheart_! You win a Sorreltail plushie

Honourable Mentions

Tideclan by _Shimmertail_

Seaclan by _MyrtleFalls_

**Contest Three**

I have decided to do a story on this clan, so I need opposing clans. Below I have two descriptions of two different clans (called A and B presently). In Contest Three, you have to make up a name for each of the two clans.

The Clans…

?clan lives deep in the south end of the island's jungle. They excell at climbing and leaping from tree-to-tree, often sneaking up on other cats from above. They have near-perfect eye-sight, and can see like an eagle. However, they are scared of the ocean and cannot swim at all.

Their leader is Jaggedshell (*_Shimmertail_'s idea). He is a burly black tom with grey stripes and a torn ear. His eyes are a dark rain-grey and his fur is choppy and thick. Jaggedshell is renowned for being a collective and tricky leader, often getting the best of others by using his 'lethal' mind. ?clan is closest to Shadowclan in comparison.

?clan lives deep in underground caves near the cliffy coast of the island. They can see perfectly in the dark, but the daylight hurts their eyes. They prefer cold, damp conditions over dry, sunny ones, and only come out at night. They patrol their borders by intricate tunnels set under the earth, and will attack in groups if they have to fight.

?clan's leader is Moonshell (*_Rabbitygoodness_' idea). She is a pure, almost glowing white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Her paws are 'dipped' in black and her fur is long and sleek. She is known for her skill at finding things, using her brilliant sense of smell and hearing. ?clan does not mind water, but they do not have the same thick fur needed to keep afloat. Instead, they have large ears that allow them to hear exceptionally well. They are closest to Windclan in comparison.

**So all you have to do is send in a name for each clan. The rules are as follows…**

Rules:

*They have to be warrior-known names; no Planeclan or Chimneyclan.

*They have to explain the clan (There's no sense naming a desert clan Oceanclan).

*First come, first serve basis if names are doubled.

*No more than three entries per clan.

*I don't want any "Vampireclan"s for Clan B :)

Demo: (BTW you may use the demo names if you want)

Clan A: Jungleclan OR Treeclan

Clan B: Caveclan OR Darkclan

xXxXx

**I will start to write the story after I get the names of the two other clans, and ****if you were a winner in **_**Contest One**_**, could you please tell me if you would like your cat in the story or not. If so, please PM me or review me the [completed] form below.**

**Name: **(The name your cat won with)

**Rank: **(Please no leaders or medicine cats)

**Clan: **(Reefclan, A-clan or B-clan)

**Brief Description: **(fur colour, eye colour etc)

**Brief Personality: **(smart, funny etc)

Just in case anyone's confused, I've written the **eligible** cats below:

Wavedancer

Bayfire

Reefheart

Sandspeckle

Blueripple

**Thankyou to everyone who entered! Please do again for Contest Three :)**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	4. Contest 4 & Previous Winners

**Contest Three Winners!**

**Before I announce the winners, let me say that it was a very, very hard decision. I had to keep flicking back and forth to the clan descriptions to help me decide a winner, but now I've done it. Thankyou everyone! I shall post the story up either after this contest, or the next. I will start writing it today though :)**

For 'Clan A'….

1st Place goes to….Eagleclan by _Fluttersong_! You win a Crowfeather plushie!

2nd Place goes to….Pantherclan by _Starwhisker of Thunderclan_! Have a Leafpool plushie!

3rd Place goes to….Flightclan by _xxShadowheartxx_! You win a Squirrelflight plushie!

Honourable Mentions

Tropicalclan by _Cloverdapple_

Airclan by _Kem'Ajiana_

Shadeclan by _Shimmertail_

For 'Clan B'….

1st Place goes to….Lunaclan by _Cloverdapple_! You win a Cinderheart plushie!

2nd Place goes to….Moonclan (I liked your's too, but the leader was named Moonshell so it was too similar) by _Kem'Ajiana!_ You win a Breezepelt plushie!

3rd Place goes to….Whisperclan by Starwhisker of Thunderclan! Have a Nightcloud plushie!

Honourable Mentions

Darkclan & Hiddenclan by _Konsui's little brother_

Earthclan by _Whitemagic58_

Crowclan by _Fluttersong_

**Contest Four**

In Contest Four, you are to create a medicine cat for each of the three clans; Reefclan, Lunaclan and Eagleclan. I will give you the name's beginning, and you must create a full medicine cat's name with it.

Reefclan: The Med. Cat's apprentice's name is Goldenpaw (F)

Lunaclan: The Med. Cat's apprentice's name is Songpaw (F)

Eagleclan: The Med. Cat's apprentice's name is Falconpaw (M)

You must include the following…

*Name (Must start with the first half of the cat's apprentice name)

*Description (Their fur colour, eye colour etc—please no unrealistic looking cats)

*Personality (Are they gentle, kind or cruel? etc)

Demo: (My name's are not very creative, as I don't want to accidently use your's)

Name: Goldenfur

Description: A pretty golden she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Personality: Is outgoing and funny. [Obviously you would write more than this]

Name: Songtail [I know it makes no sense but I don't want to use your names by accident, as said before]

Description: A silver she-cat with a beautiful voice. Has pretty green eyes.

Personality: Quiet and Shy.

Name: Falcontail

Description: A brown tabby tom with grey eyes.

Personality: Brave but mean.

Rules:

*No ridiculous names like Goldenroof or Falconcage.

*First come, first serve if names are doubled.

*They have to be names the warriors would know.

*No more than 1 entry per cat.

*Try to make the names make sense please.

*The names must begin with either Golden, Song or Falcon.

The Prizes for Contest Four:

1st Place: Gets to make a predator in the story (e.g. a panther named Claw that frequently attacks Eagleclan).

2nd Place: Gets to make a friendly animal in the story (e.g. a monkey named Frog etc).

3rd Place: Gets to make a kit for the clan that their name won in (e.g. If I won 3rd place making Goldenpaw's full name, I'd get to make a kit for Reefclan).

**~And not only that, the name they created and the description for the medicine cat they won with will be in the story* :) So do your best & win!**

**~Jaffa Maze**

P.S I have received information on Blueripple, Bayfire, Wavedancer and Reefheart, but not for Sandspeckle. Could the creator of this cat please tell me whether they would like them in the story, and if yes what they look like etc. Thankyou.

* Only for 1st Place winners.


	5. Contest 5 & Previous Winners

**Contest Four Results :)**

For Reefclan: (Goldenpaw)

1st Place: Goldenlight (a sociable ginger she-cat with dark amber eyes with streaks of green in them. Tends to gossip) by _xxShadowheartxx!_

2nd Place: Goldenfeather by _Kem'Ajiana_!

3rd Place: Goldeneel by _Falconstar of Mountainclan_!

For Lunaclan: (Songpaw)

1st Place: Songspirit (A white she-cat with black and silver markings. She has deep blue eyes and is very quiet. However, when she voices an opinion, others will listen) by _Konsui's Little Brother_!

2nd Place: Songwhisper by _xxShadowheartxx_!

3rd Place: Songlight by _Kem'Ajiana_!

For Eagleclan: (Falconpaw)

1st Place: Falconstrike (A hateful, aggressive tom that tends to stay with those like him. He has grey-brown fur and despises nice cats) by _Starwhisker of Thunderclan_!

2nd Place: Falconwing by _Anon_ _Y. Mous_!

3rd Place: Falconscreech by _icefire24_!

**Don't panic! Your prizes are below!**

_**If you won…**_

**1****st**** Place**, you can send me one notorious predator to have in the story. The type of predator can be either a: panther/leopard, eagle/hawk/owl/other bird of prey, snake (anaconda maybe?), shark or large lizard (e.g. a komodo dragon, alligator/crocodile).

_*Please note: Most of these animals come from different areas, and are not native to just one place. However, if you create a bird of prey for instance, try to make one that would happily live on or around a tropical island. E.g a Sea-Eagle or gull might live there, but a penguin or budgerigar wouldn't._

**2****nd**** Place, **you can send me one friendly animal (that's not a cat) to live peacefully on the island (or in the sea). The animals you may use are: a dolphin, whale, monkey, turtle or if you choose another animal, please run it by me first (PM me).

**3****rd**** Place,** you can send me a kit that will grow up in the clan you came 3rd in. E.g if I won 3rd place with Goldenfur then I would make a kit for Goldenfur's clan, Reefclan. Please PM me the details, not review me them. Thanks.

**The Details you must include: (My demo is in **_**italics**_** beside the form)**

For the Predator/Friendly Animal…

Name: (Not a clan-name) _Fang_

Friendly/Predator: (Just so that I know) _Predator_

Description: (Not too detailed please, just the fur/scale colour, gender, species and size will do) _A massive male saltwater crocodile with long front teeth. Has deep green scales and eyes._

Personality/Traits: (Do they bargain with the clans, attack every full moon, etc) _Likes to attack Reefclan the most, because they eat his fish._

And if you're creating a kit…

Name: (Please no warrior names; I will choose that) _Owlkit_

Clan: (The clan you won in, please) _Lunaclan_

Description: (Physical attributes; eye colour, fur colour etc.) _A tiny white she-cat with black flecks. Has big, ice-blue eyes._

Personality: (How they treat other cats and act) _Is shy and likes to be alone. Etc etc etc etc…_

_*Please note: I will choose the mother, father & siblings so please do not include them._

**Okay, so now that we've got all that underway, let's go onto Contest Five!**

**I'm sorry if that got a bit boring for the non-winners :(**

In Contest Five, (moving away from the story and back to the actual point of this) you must make up a name for this she-cat wanting to join the clans (Windclan). Her details are below.

The she-cat's rogue name was Cyclone. She is a pretty, long-legged, pale silver she-cat. She has a long tail, and a slender, stream-lined body. Her eyes are a pale silvery-blue, and she has white-tipped ears. Her now deceased mate was named Hurricane, and she had two kits; Blizzard & Fall.

When her kits grew up and her mate died, she was lonely. Cyclone was a very sociable, happy cat, and was scared of the rogue band that killed Hurricane. Her friend told her about the clans and she joined Windclan after seeing them run. At first they laughed when she told them that she could beat them, and they advised she join one of the slower clans instead. However, she proved them wrong and is now a respected warrior, ready for her ceremony.

**I think you know the rules by now, no stupid names etc, so I'll just tell you, you may send in ****Three names****. Goodluck everyone and thankyou for entering! **

**Merry ChristmasXD**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	6. Contest 6 & Previous Winners

**Contest Five Winners!**

**Sorry for taking longer to update, but it gets busy this close to Christmas :)**

**Place Winners:**

**1****st****: **Quicksilver (I know it's a brand-name but it does make sense) by _FightingChance_! Have a Firestar plushie!

**2****nd****: **Galerunner by _Whitemagic58_! You win a Mothwing plushie!

**3****rd****: **Streamsong by _MyrtleFalls_! Have a Brackenfur plushie!

**Honourable Mentions: **

Cyclonerush by _icefire24_

Cycloneflight and Windstorm by _xxShadowheartxx_

Snowbreeze & Fiercewinds by _Konsui's Little Brother_

Tempestclaw by _Shimmertail_

Swiftrun by _TomorrowNeverCame_

**Contest Six**

"**Chestnuts roasting on an open fire, Jack Frost nipping at your nose. Yuletide carols being sung by a choir and folks dressed up like Eskimos…"**

"…**.And so I'm offering this simple phrase, to kids from one to ninety-two,  
although it's been said many times, many ways, a very Merry Christmas to you."**

Merry Christmas Everyone! In this competition to keep up with the Xmas themes, you have to make up a 'Christmasy' name. The rules are below.

**RULES:**

*No more than 3 names per person, please.

*Non-warrior names ARE allowed, but they have to be sensable.

*First come, first serve of names are doubled.

*They must fit the theme (Christmas).

*Atleast 1 part of the name must be Christmas-related (Snow, ice etc is allowed, but you have a better chance of winning if it is more 'Christmasy')

**DEMONSTRATION: (Demo)**

Tinseltail

Hollywhisper

Chimneycoal

**Have fun, and enjoy the holidays :) **

**And also, if you still haven't sent me your kit, predator or friendly animal (only applies to previous contest 4 winners), please do so soon. Thankyou.**

**~Jaffa Maze**


	7. Previous Winners

**Sorry for taking SO long (again), but hey, it's Christmas EveXD Here's the winners!**

**1****st **Reindeerflight by _Shimmertail_! Have a Christmas-themed Leafpool plushie!

**2nd** Jinglesong by _Whirlwind-44_! Have a Jingle-bell singing Scourge plushie!

**3rd **Candleblaze by _whitelilysong_! Have a Tigerstar snowman/cat!

**Honourable Mentions…**

Whitewinter by _Whitemagic58_

Bangerfir by _SQUARYBLONDESMEOW_ (Very Australian:] )

Poinsettaleaf by _Newpersonwithnoaccount_

Hearthwhisper by _GreenEyedPurpleRaven_

Frostwhisper by _MyrtleFalls_

Stockingfoot by _icefire24_

Hollywreath by _Konsui's Little Brother_

**I had a lot of "Holly-somethings" :) and they were all wonderful Christmas names, but I tried to choose the ones that made the most sense and that had the most to do with Christmas. I'm going to put this Contest on hold until January, but don't cry! Lol, I'll be doing it again next year. Merry Christmas everyone and a happy new year! I'll see you all in 2011 (not literally) so keep safe and be happy :) Until then, **

**~Jaffa Maze**


End file.
